Skin Deep
by imageless-kitty
Summary: When Clover get's a pimple, she acts like it's the end of the world! But's that's gonna be the least of her problems when the spies' next mission needs them to find a stolen biological agent! R&R!


Wassup?  I don't really have too much to say, except enjoy my fanfic and please review!

I do not own any part of Totally Spies

_Tuesday, __6:10pm__-__Washington__DC___

            A lone security strolled down the main corridor of the top secret headquarters for biological and chemical material research.  So far things had been quiet…so far.

            Suddenly, the guard felt a tap on his shoulder.  He spun around and found himself face to face with a mysterious masked figure.  "Nighty-night," the stranger said, and before the security guard could even let out a yelp, the figure   sprayed knock out gas in his face.

            "Now," said the intruder, "time to get down to business."

*          *          *

_Thursday, __8:05am__-__Beverly__ Hills High_

"So Alex, are you ready to present your science project today?" Sam asked.  She and Alex were sitting at their desks in Earth Science.  It was the first period of the day, and the bell had just rung.

            "Yeah, I think so," replied Alex, "But I'm guessing Clover wasn't.  She hasn't showed up for class yet.  Where could she be?"

            Sam glanced at the empty seat beside her, then at the clock.  "Beats me."

            At that very moment, the classroom door swung open and there stood Clover—in a very peculiar outfit.  She wore a black hat with a wide brim so it shadowed her features, and a waist length black jacket with and _extremely _high collar so it covered the bottom half of her face.  In fact, you could only tell that it was Clover at all due to her bright yellow hair.

            "'Bout time," Sam whispered.

            "Yeah, but what is up with that _outfit?_" said Alex, who couldn't help but give Clover a funny look.  "Doesn't she know that black is a fall color?"

            Clover entered the classroom and quickly walked over to the teacher's desk.  "Nice of you to join us Clover," said the teacher annoyingly.  However, Clover merely laid a pass on the desk, and proceeded to make her way to an empty seat in the back, instead of her usual seat near the front with her two best friends.

            Alex and Sam looked at each other confusedly, both thinking the same thing:  what the heck is wrong with Clover?  However, they didn't have much time to ponder the situation, for the teacher came to the front of the room.  "Alright everyone, I hope you've all shown up with a finished science project today, because we'll be presenting all class period.  So, we'll go ahead and get started."  She adjusted her glasses and glanced at her roll sheet.  "Well, the first to go is the lil' early bird herself.  Clover, please come to the front and present your project."

            All eyes turned towards the back as Clover sunk lower in her seat and pulled her collar up even higher.  "Well, I-I-I umm," she stammered.  "Y-you see, I was…in a rush today…because our car was acting up a-and I left my project at home, yeah."

            "Does anyone else realize that totally did not make any sense?" Sam whispered to Alex.

            "Well, you shouldn't be so hasty.  I'll let it slide this time but I'll be expecting you to present tomorrow," the teacher said.

            "Obviously not," Alex mumbled.

*          *          *

            The lunch bell had sounded, and Clover was at her locker putting some books away.  She was still in that unusual get-up as well.

            "Ok Clover, what's going on?"

            Clover let out a yelp and turned around.  Sam and Alex were standing behind her with their hands on their hips.

            "Look girl, you've been avoiding us and everyone else all day long, and wearing that ridiculous outfit," Alex said sternly.  "And you lied about your project today.  I know you have it because it's right there in your locker and I helped you finish it this weekend."

            "So what's the deal?" Sam added.  "Talk to us Clover."

            Clover stared at the ground for a while and then looked her friends in the eye.  "Ok, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone and you can't laugh at me."

            "Ok, we won't.  Now what's wrong?" Alex sighed.

            Clover glanced around suspiciously to make sure no one else was around.  "Alright, here it goes," she mumbled.  She took her hat off and removed her jacket so that her face could be seen.  "Ok guys, don't you dare say anything mean!"

            Alex and Sam looked at Clover with clueless expressions.  "What are you talking about?" asked Sam.  "Laugh our talk about _what_?"

            "Don't you see the hideous thing?" shouted Clover, and pointed to her left cheek.  "There, right there!  It's a…it's a…"

            Sam looked closer.  "A pimple?"

            "YES!" Clover cried and burst into tears.  "An ugly, tremendous PIMPLE!!"

            Alex patted her distressed friend on the shoulder.  "But Clover, you can hardly see it.  No one can tell."

            "Yes they can!" she sobbed.  "That's why I couldn't present today cuz I know everyone would've laughed."

            "I think you're just over reacting," Sam said.  "You know, it's been proven that stress leads to breakouts, so maybe you should just calm down."

            "Calm down?!  How can I calm down when I have this gigantic volcano zit on my beautiful face??" Clover wailed.

            "Oh boy," Alex and Sam said in unison.

*          *          *

_5:25pm-Clover's House_

"Clover, why are you putting on so much concealer when there's really nothing to conceal?" Alex inquired.  The girls were in Clover's spacious bedroom, who was desperately smearing make up on herself in an attempt to hide her tiny blemish.

            "Clove, you're gonna end up looking like a clown if you don't quit," Sam pointed out.

            "Oh alright," she said glumly and flopped on the bed.  "I guess I'll just stay _ugly."_

            "You're not ugly!  Besides, it will go away in a few days."

            "A few days?  I gotta present my science project tomorrow!"

            Alex pointed towards the TV.  "Hey, maybe that could help."  Sam and Clover looked at the screen curiously.

            A commercial about some revolutionary skin care product was being advertised by a beautiful woman with long, wavy, chestnut hair. But her interesting, deep sapphire eyes were her most distinguishing feature.  "And you too can have flawless, beautiful skin," she was saying.  "All you have to do is call the toll free number at the top of your screen and order the My-Oh-My complete skin care kit.  I guarantee a perfect complexion over night.  And if you don't awaken to beautiful skin the next morning, you can call us within three days after your purchase and receive a full refund!  So don't hesitate!  Call now!  And for quick delivery, call the special second number on the bottom or the screen.  Hurry while supplies last!"

            Clover's eyes brightened and she squealed with delight.  "That's the answer to all my problems!"  She quickly grabbed her cordless. "Quick!  What's that number for speedy delivery?"

            "Don't you think that's going a little overboard?" Alex said skeptically.  "I really think that's for people with _serious skin problems."_

            "In case you haven't noticed, this _is _serious," Clover hissed before speaking into the phone.  "Hello?  Yes, I would like to order the My-Oh-My skin package and I need it ASAP!"  A few minutes later, Clover hung up and grinned at her friends.  "This is great!  They said they could get it here by tonight!"

            "Tonight?!" Sam and Alex exclaimed.

            "Yup!  When they say speedy they mean speedy!"

            Suddenly, Clover's phone began to vibrate violently.  The girls peered curiously at it and leaned in closer.  In an instant, the phone began to float in mid-air, and a strong vacuum was emitted from it, sucking the threesome in.  "AHHH!  NOT AGAIN!" they screamed as they were pulled into the vortex.

So whacha think?  R&R!


End file.
